During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a prosthesis which is implanted into one or more of the patient's bones. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial component, a femoral component, and an insert or bearing component positioned between the tibial component and the femoral component. In the case of a knee replacement procedure, a tibial tray is implanted into the patient's tibia. A bearing is secured to the tibial tray. The condyle surfaces of a replacement femoral component bear against the tibial bearing.
A typical tibial tray includes a platform or plate having a stem post extending distally therefrom. The stem post of the tibial tray is configured to be received in a surgically-prepared medullary canal of the patient's tibia, and may include stem component or broach attached thereto. Depending on the amount of bone loss or deterioration, tibial augments may be used with the tibial tray to increase the overall volume of the tibial tray and compensate for the loss of bone in particular areas. Additionally, such tibial augments may improve the fixation of the tibial tray to the patient's tibia by reducing the amount of bone cement or other adhesive required to secure the tibial tray to the patient's tibia.